dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Salvation
Salvation is the Tenth Episode of Time and Space Season 3 and is the Second Part in a Two Episode Story. It is also the season finale of Season 3. It sees the departure of Zack Rogers from the series. Story "What have you done, we'll both die now, in the void, forever, you are foolish Doctor!" The Valeyard The Valeyard emerges from the smoke. Hagath informs the Valeyard as to why they brought him to reality. Hagath asks the Valeyard to help him, but he declines by sending the Zakatrons into the void with the DNA signature. The Doctor meets the Valeyard who asks who he is. The Valeyard tells him that he is the pure evil that the Doctor has never seen. That he is in fact the Doctor himself, only his negative side. The Valeyard says he plans on making the crack bigger and waging war across the cosmos. The Doctor runs through the Zakatron ship and finds the tardis. He tries to open it but fails. The Valeyard arrives and informs him that the tardis is his now. The Doctor quickly takes the time travveling device from the tardis' front door compartment and uses it to travel to earth. The Valeyard, now in control of all humans, orders them to find the Doctor and kill him. The Doctor then arrives on Earth and encounters two possessed humans who chase him through the park. The Doctor is cornered and is about to be killed until the possessed humans are killed by an unknown person. The Doctor turns to find Zack walking over to him. Zack explains that he isn't under the Valeyard's control as he is half timelord since the Master went inside him. Zack and the Doctor reunite over at Jake's old house. The Doctor informs Zack on the situation and doesn't know what to do about it. The Doctor then comes up with a plan where he can hack into the tardis with the time travelling device and copy the Valeyard's DNA signature and send him into the void. The Doctor also tells Zack that he has to activate it on the Valeyard's ship, which will also send the Doctor into the void. Possessed humans arrive and the Doctor hacks into the tardis while Zack defends the house. The Doctor gets the signal and says his goodbyes to Zack. The Doctor arrives on The Valeyard's shipand uses the device to transport the tardis to earth. He tells him that he will send them into the void if he continues his plan. The Valeyard pushes the Doctor, trying to get him to do it sarcastically. The Doctor eventually activates the control to which the Valeyard screams, being so wrong as to what the Doctor will do. The Doctor then reveals himself to be Zack. The Valeyard screams and the Zakatron ships, along with Zack and The Valeyard, disappear into the void. The Doctor awakens on Earth just after the fleet disappeared into the void. He gets up and remembers how Zack got in his place. Zack had knocked him out just before he used the time travelling device, taking the Doctor's clothes and pretending to be him. The Doctor then walks in the street and notices the tardis. He then walks away from it and onto a bridge. Lightning strikes and it begins to rain. The Doctor, now soaking wet, looks around him and asks himself what he has done. Notes *The Valeyard appears *Hagath appears *Zack appears for the final time﻿